sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Турция
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A2%D1%83%D1%80%D1%86%D0%B8%D1%8F ---- 77,695,904Türkiye İstatistik Kurumu: Adrese Dayalı Nüfus Kayıt Sistemi Sonuçları, 2014 |Год оценки=2014 |Население по переписи = 67 803 927 |Год переписи = 2000 |Плотность населения=97 |Место по плотности =88 |ВВП (ППС)=1508 млрд. |Год расчёта ВВП (ППС)=2014 |Место по ВВП (ППС)=17 |ВВП (ППС) на душу населения=19 610 (61-е место в списке МВФ) |ИРЧП= 0,722 |Год расчёта ИРЧП=2013 |Место по ИРЧП= 90 |Уровень ИРЧП=высокий |Этнохороним=турок, турчанка, турки |Валюта=турецкая лира (TRY, код 949) |Домены=.tr |Телефонный код=90 |Часовые пояса=EET (UTC+2, летом UTC+3) |ВВП (номинал) = 806 млрд.|ВВП (номинал) на душу населения = 10 482|Год расчёта ВВП (номинал) = 2014}} Ту́рция ( ), официально Туре́цкая Респу́блика ( ) — государство, расположенное главным образом в Юго-Западной Азии, а частично (около 3 % территории, 20 % населения) — в Юго-Восточной Европе (Восточная Фракия). Образовалось в 1923 году в результате раздела Османской империи после её поражения в Первой мировой войне и последовавшей национально-освободительной войны турецкого народа, упразднения монархии и превращения территории с преобладанием турецкого этноса в турецкое национальное государство. Население на 2015 год составляет более 77 695 904 человек, территория — 783 562 км². Занимает восемнадцатое место в мире по численности населения и тридцать шестое по территории. Государственный язык — турецкий. Индустриальная страна с динамично развивающейся экономикой. Объём ВВП по паритету покупательной способности (ППС) на душу населения 19 610 долларов в год (2014). В 2014 году ВВП Турции по ППС составил 1508 млрд долл. Объём ВВП по номиналу на душу населения 10 482 долларов в год (2014). В 2014 году ВВП Турции по номиналу составил 806 млрд долл. Основная часть территории страны приходится на Анатолийский полуостров и Армянское нагорьеБольшой Энциклопедический Словарь. Статья: Турция: … Большая часть Турции занята Анатолийским плоскогорьем и Армянским нагорьем (высота до 5165 м, г. Б. Арарат), на севере — Понтийские горы (высота до 3937 м), на юге — хребты Тавра (высота до 3726 м). … Энциклопедия Британника. Статья: Turkey: Nearly all of the country is in Asia, comprising the oblong peninsula of Asia Minor — also known as Anatolia (Anadolu) — and, in the east, part of a mountainous region sometimes known as the Armenian Highland. The remainder — Turkish Thrace (Trakya) — lies in the extreme southeastern part of Europe, a tiny remnant of an empire that once extended over much of the Balkans., меньшая — на Балканский полуостров между Чёрным и Средиземным морями. Турция граничит на востоке с Грузией, Арменией, Азербайджаном15-ти километровый участок границы с Нахичеванской Автономной Республикой и Ираном; на юге — с Ираком и Сирией; на западе — с Грецией и Болгарией. Страну омывают четыре моря: Чёрное, Средиземное, Эгейское и Мраморное. В 2000 году Турецкая Республика приобрела официальный статус страны-кандидата в члены Евросоюза. Член НАТО с 1952 года. История мини|Легендарные стены [[Троя|Трои]] мини|[[Османская империя на вершине могущества (около 1680)]] thumb|Османская империя в конце XIX века. мини|Ворота [[Долмабахче]] мини|[[Ататюрк, Мустафа Кемаль|Мустафа Кемаль Ататюрк — основатель и первый президент Турецкой Республики]] * 19 августа 1071 — Битва при Манцикерте (Маназкерт, МанзикертГород в исторической Армении, ныне на востоке Турции, в провинции Муш.). Турки-сельджуки под командованием Алп-Арслана нанесли поражение византийцам и взяли в плен византийского императора Романа IV Диогена. * 1077 — Возникновение Конийского (Румского, Ромейского) султаната, государства турок-сельджуков со столицей в Конье, которое постепенно расширило свои границы почти на всю территорию Малой Азии. * 1243 — Конийский султанат превратился в вассала монгольских ильханов Ирана (Хулагуидов). К 1307 распался на мелкие княжества. Одно из них — бейлик (округ) Османа, который был отдан ему в лен, явилось ядром образовавшегося в начале XIV века Османского государства. * 1284 — в первой испанской хронике «''Estoria de Espanna''», король Альфонсо X сообщает о столице Экбатана королевства Туркия (Turquia)Primera Cronica General. Estoria de España. Tomo I. — Madrid, Bailly-Bailliere e hijos, 1906, стр. 60. * В 1299 году — Осман, сын и наследник Эртогрула, принял титул «султан» и отказался от признания власти султанов Конии. По его имени турки стали называться османскими турками, или османцами. Власть их над Малой Азией распространялась и укреплялась, и султаны Конии не смогли воспрепятствовать этому. * В 1318 году Хулагуиды, свергнув последнего сельджукского султана, разрушили это государство. * В 1326 на отвоёванных у византийцев землях был основан турецкий султанат со столицей в городе Бурса. Опорой власти турецких султанов стали янычары. * В 1362 турки, завоевав земли в Европе, перенесли столицу в город Адрианополь (Эдирне). Европейские владения Турции получили название Румелия. * 25 сентября 1396 — Никопольское сражение между армией султана Баязида Молниеносного и крестоносцами во главе с венгерским королём Сигизмундом под крепостью Никополь в Болгарии. Победа в сражении закрепила господство Османской империи на Балканском полуострове. * 28 июля 1402 — битва при Анкаре. Проиграв сражение эмиру Тимуру, Баязид I Молниеносный попал в плен и умер (или отравился) в плену. Однако уже через 30 лет наследники Баязида смогли вновь объединить развалившуюся страну и возобновить продвижение на запад. * В 1453 турки взяли Константинополь (см. Падение Константинополя) и сделали его столицей новой империи. * При Селиме Грозном Османская империя завоевала Сирию, Аравию и Египет. Турецкий султан низложил последнего халифа в Каире и сам стал халифом. * В 1526 произошла Мохачская битва, в ходе которой турки разбили чешско-венгерское войско и оккупировали Венгрию и в 1529 подступили к стенам Вены. На вершине своего могущества, в правление Сулеймана «Великолепного» (1520—1566), империя простиралась от ворот Вены до Персидского залива, от Крыма до Марокко. * В 1678 турки захватили территории к западу от Днепра. * 12 сентября 1683 — Венская битва. Произошла после того как Османская империя два месяца осаждала Вену, столицу Австрии. Победа войск Священной лиги, пришедших на помощь Габсбургам, навсегда положила конец завоевательным войнам Османской империи в Европе. * Эпоха русско-турецких войн, охватывающая период длительностью 242 года, 1676—1918 гг. — десять военных конфликтов между Российской и Османской империями в XVII—XIX веках. Военные действия в Закавказье в ходе Первой мировой войны можно считать одиннадцатой русско-турецкой войной. Русско-турецкие войны стали одной из главных причин упадка и распада Османской империи (1299—1923). * В XIX веке на окраинах империи усилились сепаратистские настроения. Она начала постепенно терять свои территории. Слабея, Османская империя попыталась опереться на помощь Германии, но это только втянуло её в Первую мировую войну, закончившуюся поражением Четверного союза. * 30 октября 1914 — Османская империя официально объявила о своём вступлении в Первую мировую войну, за день до этого фактически вступив в неё обстрелом черноморских портов России. * 24 апреля 1915 года — в Стамбуле прошли массовые аресты армянской интеллектуальной, религиозной, экономической и политической элиты; этот день считается началом геноцида армян в Османской империи, в ходе которого за период с 1915 по 1918 гг. в результате действий турецких властей погибло, по различным оценкам, от 1,5 млн до более чем 2 млн армян24 апреля. Турецкая Республика и официальная турецкая историография до сих пор отрицают факт геноцида армянErmeni Sorunu Institutu. Armenian Issue. Relocation.. * 30 октября 1918 — было заключено Мудросское перемирие, за которым последовал Севрский мирный договор (10 августа 1920), который не вступил в силу, поскольку не был ратифицирован всеми подписавшими его сторонами (ратифицирован только Грецией). По этому договору Османская империя должна была быть расчленена, причём один из крупнейших городов Малой Азии (Смирна) был обещан Греции. Греческая армия взяла его 15 мая 1919, после чего началась Война за независимость. Турецкие националисты во главе с Мустафой Кемалем отказались признать мирный договор и вооружённой силой изгнали греков из страны. К 18 сентября 1922 Турция была освобождена от завоевателей. Лозаннским мирным договором 1923 года (24 июля) были признаны новые границы Турции. * 29 октября 1923 — была провозглашена Турецкая республика, и Мустафа Кемаль, принявший впоследствии фамилию Ататюрк (отец турок), стал её первым президентом (ум. 1938). * thumb|229x229px|Панорама [[Стамбула, самого крупного города Турции]]Декабрь 1925 — Турция перешла с мусульманского летоисчисления на григорианский календарь. * 18 июля 1932 — Турция вступила в Лигу Наций. * 18 февраля 1952 — Турция присоединилась к НАТО. * В ноябре 1956, как прямой результат Суэцкого кризиса, Сирия подписала договор с Советским Союзом. Это стало точкой опоры для коммунистического влияния в правительстве в обмен на военную технику. Турция была обеспокоены этим увеличением силы сирийской военной техники, так как казалось возможным, что Сирия попытается отобрать Искендерун. Только жаркие дебаты в Организации Объединенных Наций приостановили угрозу войны. * 20 июля 1974 — Турция ввела свои войска на Кипр. * 12 сентября 1980 — в Турции произошёл военный переворот под руководством генерала Кенана Эврена. География thumb|Вид из сада дворца Долмабахче на Босфор, 2014 Турция расположена в восточном полушарии. Её площадь (включая внутренние водоёмы) составляет 779 452 км². Часть территории Турции — 97 % — расположена в Азии и 3 % — в Европе. Географическая особенность Турции — расположение на перекрёстке важных путей, с древности соединяющих Европу с Азией, черноморские страны и народы — со средиземноморскими. Ныне через территорию Турции пролегают шоссейные и железнодорожные магистрали, связывающие Европу со многими странами Азии. Максимальная протяжённость турецкой территории с запада на восток — 1600 км, с севера на юг — 600 км. С трёх сторон она омывается морями: на севере — Чёрным морем, на западе — Эгейским, на юге — Средиземным. Европейская и азиатская части Турции отделены друг от друга водной системой, образующей морской проход из Чёрного моря в Эгейское и включающей Мраморное море, проливы Босфор и Дарданеллы. В южной части Босфора и бухты Золотого Рога (Мраморное море) расположен один из красивейших городов мира и самый большой город Турции — Стамбул (бывший Константинополь). Границы Турция граничит (по часовой стрелке): * С севера: Болгария, морская граница с Румынией, Украиной, Россией, морская и сухопутная граница с Грузией. * С востока: Армения, Азербайджан (Нахичевань), Иран. * С юга: Ирак, Сирия, морская граница с Кипром. * С запада: морская и сухопутная граница с Грецией. Полезные ископаемые На территории Турции насчитывается более 100 видов полезных ископаемых. Страна располагает многими видами рудного, горно-химического, топливно-энергетического сырья. В первую очередь следует назвать хромовые, вольфрамовые, медные руды, бораты, мрамор, каменный уголь и др. На долю Турции приходится 25 % общемирового запаса ртути. Города thumb|Турецкие города пропорционально численности населения. 2012 год. В Турции на 2014 год имеется девять городов с населением свыше 1 млн человек.http://tuikapp.tuik.gov.tr/adnksdagitapp/adnks.zul Климат thumb|[[Аланья]] Страна преимущественно горная, потому климат носит в среднем горный характер и черты континентального. Лето во внутренних континентальных районах Турции повсеместно жаркое и засушливое, зимы снежные и холодные. На Эгейском и Средиземном море климат субтропический средиземноморский, с более мягкой зимой, устойчивый снежный покров не образуется. На Чёрном море климат умеренно-морской с характерными для него тёплым летом и прохладной зимой. Средняя температура зимой (в январе) составляет примерно +5 °C, летом (в июле) — около +23 °C. Осадков выпадает до 1000—2500 мм в год. Летом среднесуточная температура может превысить +30 °C и (изредка) +35 °C, а жара может превысить +40 °C, но это бывает сравнительно редко на южном побережье Турции. На юго-востоке Турции климат имеет черты тропического пустынного, и влажность низкая, в отличие от высокой влажности на берегу Чёрного моря. Административное деление thumb|Региональное деление Турции Турция делится на 81 ил (провинцию, ранее употреблялся термин вилайет). Каждый ил подразделяется на районы (ильче, тур. ilçe), всего по состоянию на 2007 насчитывается 923 района. Административный центр иля расположен в его центральном районе (merkez ilçe). Многие, но не все, районы делятся на волости (буджаки). Неофициально, в статистических целях или сгруппированы в 7 географических регионов и не является административным делением. Перечень регионов: * Эгейский регион (тур.) Ege Bölgesi * Черноморский регион (тур.) Karadeniz Bölgesi * Регион Центральная Анатолия (тур.) İç Anadolu Bölgesi * Регион Восточная Анатолия (тур.) Doğu Anadolu Bölgesi * Мраморноморский регион (тур.) Marmara Bölgesi * Средиземноморский регион (тур.) Akdeniz Bölgesi * Регион Юго-Восточная Анатолия (тур.) Güney Doğu Anadolu Bölgesi Политическое управление иля осуществляется губернатором — vali, которого назначает правительство. Резиденция губернатора называется вилайет (vilayet), отсюда и прежний термин, обозначающий провинцию. Хозяйством заведует глава муниципалитета — büyükşehir belediyesi başkanı, избираемый всенародным голосованием. Районы также образуют свои муниципалитеты — belediye — во главе с мэрами — belediye başkanı. Как правило, или носят то же название, что и их административные центры, также называемые центром или центральным районом (merkez). Но из этого правила есть исключения: или Хатай (административный центр — город Антакья), Коджаели (административный центр — город Измит) и Сакарья (административный центр — город Адапазары). В 1926 году Турция разделена на 57 илей, в 1939 присоединён Хатай, в 1947 созданы Артвин, Тунджели, Каракюз (ныне Бингёль), Битлис и Хаккяри, в 1953 — Ушак, в 1954 — Сакарья и Адыяман, в 1957 — Невшехир. С 1957 по 1989 годы число илей оставалось постоянным — 67. В 1989 году созданы или Кырыккале, Караман, Байбурт и Аксарай, в 1990 — Батман и Ширнак, в 1991 — Бартын, в 1994 — Игдыр и Ардахан, в 1995 — Ялова, Карабюк и Килис, в 1997 — Османие, в 1999 — Дюздже. Население thumb|[[Курды в Турции]] Основное население страны — турки. Во времена Османской империи этот народ использовал самоназвание османы ( ). Важным событием, оказавшим влияние на национальный состав Турции, является геноцид армян. По переписи 1844 года, на территории современной Турции проживало свыше 10 000 000 человек, из которых 3 100 000 турок, 3 000 000 курдов и езидов, 2 400 000 армян, 2 000 000 греков, 600 000 ассирийцев и других христиан и 400 000 арабов, черкесов и других мусульман. Таким образом, около 50 % населения страны составляли христиане, в том числе 24 % армян (жившие в основном в Западной Армении и Киликии) и 20 % греков. Уже в 1923 году христиане составляли всего 1 % населения страны. Такое радикальное изменение состава населения произошло в результате массовых этнических чисток, которые до сих пор отрицаются официальным руководством Турции. В момент образования Турецкой республики численность её населения составляла 12 532 000 человек. Всего в стране проведено 12 переписей. С 1927 года население Турции выросло в 4,4 раза, причём только с 1950 по 1985 годы — в 2,5 раза. Быстрый рост населения, превысившего в 2005 году 70 миллионов человек, остаётся важной проблемой страны. На 2009 год численность населения Турции составила 72,6 млн человек, плотность населения 88 чел./км², доля городского населения 75,5 %, доля грамотного населения старше 15 лет 88,1 %. Возрастает концентрация населения страны в главных городах: в 1990 году илы (губернии) Стамбул и Анкара сосредоточивали 18,4 %, в 2010 году — 24,5 %. Одновременно с этим происходит сокращение численности населения на востоке страны, особенно на северо-востоке. Численность населения Северо-Восточной Анатолии в 1990 году составляла 235 тысяч человек, в 2009 году — 220 тысяч человекТурция между западом и Востоком В. Л. Мартынов, И. Е. Сазонова, 2011. Распределение жителей по территории Турции крайне неравномерно. Наиболее густо заселены побережья Мраморного и Чёрного морей, а также районы, прилегающие к Эгейскому морю. Самый густонаселённый город — Стамбул, самый малонаселённый район — Хаккяри. thumb|right|Кружащиеся [[дервиши]] Надо отметить, что в Турции многие десятилетия проводилась политика отуречивания населения. Поэтому, подсчитать численность этносов, даже приблизительно, бывает весьма затруднительно. По разным оценкам курдов в Турции от 20 миллионов (данные Джонстоуна на 2009 годEthnologue report for language code: kmr) до 30-35 % (данные ЦРУ на 2014 годCIA. The world factbook), и проживают они в больших количествах по всей территории страны, а в абсолютном большинстве на востоке. В стране проживает большое количество крымских татар (оценочно от 500 000 до 5 миллионов), основная масса которых бежала в Турцию после присоединения Крыма к Российской империи, и продолжавших переселяться в эту страну на всем протяжении XVIII, XIX и XX веков. Велика в стране численность выходцев с Северного Кавказа (в основном, потомки переселенцев-мухаджиров XIX века) — их именуют общим названием «черкесы», большинство из которых адыги, а также абхазы, карачаевцы и балкарцы, дагестанские народы, ингуши, осетины, чеченцы, абазины. Их общая численность составляет по разным оценкам 4 миллиона человек. Кроме того, на юго-востоке Турции компактно проживает более миллиона арабов. В крупных городах, особенно в Стамбуле, многочисленны ассирийцы. Лазы и хемшилы (исламизированные армяне), проживающие в основном на восточном побережье Чёрного моря, ныне являются этнографическими группами турок наряду с кочующими йорюками и тахтаджами. Евреи Турции, которых в Турции примерно 0,1 % населения, проживают в крупных городах. Греки, армяне, албанцы, грузины, азербайджанцы, узбеки, туркмены и представители множества других народов живут по всей стране, в основном в Стамбуле, Измире, Анкаре и других крупных городах. В Турции постоянно проживает несколько тысяч русских. По вероисповеданию турки — мусульмане (большая часть — сунниты ханафитского мазхаба, меньшая — алевиты). Религия thumb|250px|[[Айя-София, освещённая в ночное время]] В Турции религия законодательно отделена от государства и свобода вероисповедания гарантирована каждому жителю страны. Большинство населения страны исповедует ислам: ханафитский мазхаб и матуридизм. Также чрезвычайно развиты исламские братства — тарикаты. В основном развиты тарикаты Накшбанди и Мевлеви. Есть последователи шафиитского мазхаба, в основном курды. Действует большое количество мечетей — 78 000. Кроме того, зарегистрирована 321 община — различных христианских толков и направлений, 36 иудейских синагог — в Стамбуле, Адане, Анкаре, Измире, Чанаккале, Хатае, Бурсе, Кыркларели, ещё три синагоги зарегистрированы, но пока не действующиеХристианские общины включают 90 приходов Константинопольского патриархата православных греков (75 — в Стамбуле, 8 — на о. Гёкчеада, 6 — в иле Хатай, 1 — на о. Бозджаада), 55 общин армяно-григорианских (45 — в Стамбуле, 7 — в г. Хатае и по 1 — в гг. Мардин, Диярбакыр, Кайсери), 60 общин ассирийцев-несториан, православных болгар, арабов и армян-католиков, 52 общины различных протестантских направлений. Кроме того, часть курдов на востоке страны исповедуют синкретическую религию и именуются езидами.. Культура Политическое устройство Законодательная власть принадлежит однопалатному парламенту — Великому национальному собранию (Büyük Millet Meclisi), состоящему из 550 депутатов, избираемых на 4 года (до 2007 года — на 7 лет) всеобщим прямым голосованием по системе пропорционального представительства. Минимальный порог для партий установлен на уровне 10 %. Глава государства — Президент Республики (Cumhurbaşkanı), избирается Великим Национальным Собранием сроком на 5 лет, осуществляет представительские функции. Исполнительная власть принадлежит Министерскому Совету (Bakanlar Kurulu) во главе с главным министром (Başbakan), но президент также имеет ряд полномочий. Конституционный надзор над исполнительной и законодательной властью осуществляет Конституционный Суд (Anayasa Mahkemesi), состоящий из 11 постоянных и 4 переменных членов, назначаемых президентом и судебными коллегиями более низких инстанций в ходе сложных и нередко запутанных переговоров, голосований и консультаций. Председателем Конституционного Суда (с октября 2007 года) является Хашим КылычConstitutional Court president has 'clear conscience' over DTP ban Персональная страничка председателя Конституционного Суда Турции . 21 октября 2007 года в Турции прошёл референдум по поправкам в действующую конституцию. Поправки изменили порядок избрания и срок полномочий президента, а также срок полномочий парламента. По конституции от 1982 года главу государства — президента — избирал парламент. Президент избирался сроком на 7 лет и не мог быть переизбран. В соответствии с поправками, глава государства избирается путём всенародного голосования сроком на 5 лет с возможностью переизбрания ещё на один срок. Выборы в парламент проходят раз в 4 года. У власти находится умеренно консервативная Партия справедливости и развития. 12 сентября 2010 года был проведён ещё один референдум по поправкам в конституцию страны. 58 % голосов за и 42 % против, граждане Турции внесли изменения в основной закон. Эти изменения призваны углубить процесс демократизации страны. В частности, ещё больше ограничено влияние армии на политическую и общественную жизнь: роль военных трибуналов будет значительно уменьшена, а юридическая неприкосновенность организаторов военного переворота 1980 года будет отменена. Кроме того, количество членов Конституционного суда Турции увеличится с 11 до 17Türken entscheiden sich für mehr Demokratie . Внешняя политика thumb|[[Саммит G-20 в Анталье (2015)|Саммит G-20 в Анталье, 2015]] Российско-турецкие дипломатические отношения были установлены в 1701 году, когда в Стамбуле открылось посольство Российского царства. Хотя двусторонние межгосударственные связи насчитывают более пяти веков — историки ведут отсчёт от послания князя Ивана III по торговле, направленного 30 августа 1492 года османскому султану Баязету II. Кавказский регион — один из важнейших пунктов внешней политики Турции, которую министр иностранных дел Ахмет Давутоглу стремится построить на лозунге «стратегическая глубина» и на теориях мягкой силы и взаимозависимостиНовости-ARMENIA Today-Кавказу отводится значительное место в системе международных отношений. Турция и Евросоюз В настоящее время Турция ведёт с Евросоюзом переговоры о вступлении в это политико-экономическое образование. В 1963 году Турция подписала с предшественником ЕС — Европейским экономическим сообществом — договор, в котором признавалось право страны вступить в союз. В 1978—1979 годах Турцию приглашали вступить в ЕЭС совместно с Грецией, но она отказалась. После военного переворота 1980 года Европа прекратила отношения с Анкарой, и переговоры возобновились лишь после 1983. Тем не менее, на саммите 1997 г. ЕС отказался признать Турцию кандидатом на вступление в ЕС — это право она получила только в 2000 г. при условии, что страна, в частности, реформирует законодательство о защите прав человека. В августе 2002 года программу реформ утвердил парламент Турции, и в октябре 2004 Еврокомиссия рекомендовала начать переговоры о вступлении Турции в ЕС. thumb|[[Турецкая Республика Северного Кипра]] Турецко-европейские отношения осложняет нежелание Турции признать Кипр, который в мае 2004 года вступил в Евросоюз. Кипрский конфликт, в частности, являясь основной причиной, противодействующей Турецкому внедрению в ЕС, не может найти своего решения с 1974 года. В 1974 году Турция оккупировала северную часть острова, и с тех пор её правительство не признает легитимность правительства южной — греческой части. Курдский вопрос также является одним из ключевых при обсуждении дальнейшей евроинтеграции Турции. Европа требует большей регионализации и автономизации курдов, а также соблюдение их прав в соответствии с европейскими стандартамиСовет Европы подверг критике Турцию за не подписание хартии языков нацменьшинств. Также причиной того, что Евросоюз отказывается принять Турцию в члены ЕС, является условие, поставленное Францией, которое турецкое правительство отказывается выполнять: признание геноцида армян 1915 г. в Османской Империи . С другой стороны, Турция расширит внутренний рынок ЕС и предоставит квалифицированную рабочую силу европейским компаниям, страдающим от стремительного старения коренного населения . По данным BBC к 2014 году доля населения моложе 14 лет составит около 25 % от всего населения страны. Внутренняя политика Одну из основных проблем внутренней политики Турции составляет борьба курдов за независимость. Среди турок распространено мнение, что эта война поддерживается Западом с целью после создания независимого Курдистана получить доступ к разведанным в этом регионе запасам нефти (которые в настоящее время не разрабатываются в силу существующих международных соглашений). Вооружённые силы Вооружённые силы Турции ( ) — совокупность войск Турецкой Республики, предназначенных для защиты свободы, независимости и территориальной целостности государства. По данным на 2006 год численность турецкой армии составила 515 тыс. чел (9-е место в мире)http://csis.org/files/media/csis/pubs/060626_asia_balance_powers.pdf. Экономика Доля промышленности в экономике страны составляет около 28 %, сельского хозяйства — 15 %, строительства — 6 %, сферы услуг — 51 %. В общем объёме промышленного производства наибольший вес имеет обрабатывающая промышленность (84 %, включая строительство). Развиты текстильная, кожевенная, пищевая, химическая, фармацевтическая отрасли, энергетика, металлургия, судостроение, автомобилестроение и производство электробытовых товаров. Динамично развивающейся отраслью является туризм. В настоящее время из-за конкуренции со стороны стран Восточной Азии текстильная промышленность Турции переживает спад (−12 % в 2005). Из наиболее динамичных отраслей можно выделить автомобильную (+9,6 % в 2005) и химическую промышленность (+7,2 % в 2005). На 2010 год Турция занимает 15 место в мире по экономической мощи. С 1 января 2010 года так называемая новая турецкая лира (TRY, YTL), равная 100 курушам (Ykr), изымается из обращения и вводится турецкая лира (TL) того же номинала. Старые деньги принимались к оплате до 31 декабря 2009 года. Обменять купюры можно в Центральном банке страны и банках Ziraat в течение последующих 10 лет, монеты — только до конца 2010 года . Транспорт В стране присутствует несколько авиакомпаний, действующих как внутри страны, так и на международном уровне. Ввиду большого количества туристов, в Турции имеется развитая система общественного транспорта — автобусная сеть и метро (с 1996 года). Также имеются несколько портов, железнодорожная сеть (в том числе и одна скоростная линия) и нефтяные газопроводные сети. Туризм В Турции хорошо развит туристический сервис. Это связано с наличием морских курортов, а также с разнообразием достопримечательностей. Наиболее посещаемыми туристами регионами страны являются: * Стамбул — памятники исламской и византийской архитектуры. * Каппадокия — необычные природные формирования вулканического происхождения и пещерные города. * Турецкая ривьера — морские курорты южного берега Турции. Памятники античной культуры, руины древнегреческих и римских городов. * также: Ликийская тропа, Карийская тропа. Российские туристические фирмы в основном работают в направлении Антальи, а также окружающих её городов: Кемер, Аланья, Белек и др. В последние годы всё большую популярность приобретает и ил Мерсин. Также, есть множество турфирм в Турции, которые позволяют прямо на месте заказать тур и проживание практически на любой вкус. Развитая сеть внутреннего транспорта позволяет с комфортом перемещаться в любую точку страныОсобенности переездов на междугородных автобусах в Турции. Галерея Файл:Mount Nemrut.jpg|Гробница армянского царя. Гора Немрут Файл:Celsus-Bibliothek2.jpg|Эфес Файл:Kappadokien002-01.jpg|Ландшафт Каппадокии Файл:Gentile Bellini 003.jpg|Султан Мехмед II Файл:Pantocrator Constantinople.jpg|Византийская мозаика Файл:Akhtamar Island on Lake Van with the Armenian Cathedral of the Holy Cross.jpg|Остров Ахтамар и армянская церковь Святого Креста Файл:Cappadocia March 2006.jpg|Каппадокия — страна пещерных поселений См. также * Список объектов всемирного наследия ЮНЕСКО в Турции * Авторское право в Турции Примечания Литература * * Миллер, А. Ф. Турция и проблема проливов. М., 1947. * Миллер А. Ф. Краткая история Турции. М.: Госполитиздат, 1948. * (в пер.) * Проблемы современной Турции. М.: 1963. * Национально-освободительная борьба в Турции 1918—1923 гг. М.: 1966. * Новейшая история Турции. М.: Наука. 1968. * * (обл.) * Розалиев Ю. Н. Экономическая история Турецкой Республики / Отв. ред. А. Искандеров. М.: Наука, 1980. * Киреев Н. Г. Развитие капитализма в Турции. М.: Наука, 1982. * Библиография Турции (1917—1975). М., 1982. * Капитализм в Турции: Социально-экономическое развитие в 50-80-х годах. М., 1987. * Мейер М. С. Османская империя в XVIII веке: черты структурного кризиса. М.: ГИВЛ, 1991. * * Лоцхверия Б. М. Турция между двумя мировыми войнами (очерки внешней политики) / Отв. ред. М. А. Гасратян.- М.: Наука, 1992.- 254 с. * Моисеев П. П. Турецкая Республика: крестьянство и социально-политические процессы в деревне. М.: Наука, 1994.- 182 с. * Орешкова С. Ф., Ульченко Н. Ю. Россия и Турция (проблема формирования границ) / Отв. ред. М. Р. Арунова. М.: Институт востоковедения РАН, 1999. — 230 с. * Турция: История и современность. М., 1988. * Уразова Е. И. Экономика Турции: от этатизма к рынку (внутренние и внешние источники экономического роста). М.: Наука, 1993. * Турция. Современные проблемы экономики и политики. / Отв. ред. Е. И. Уразова. М.: Институт востоковедения РАН, 1997. * Турецкая республика. Справочник. Отв. ред. Н. Ю. Ульченко, Е. И. Уразова. М.: 2000. * Турция между Европой и Азией. Итоги европеизации на исходе XX века. Отв. ред. Н. Г. Киреев. М.: Институт востоковедения РАН, Крафт+, 2001. * Исазаде А. Р. Государственный строй и правовая система Турции. Баку: 2005. * Еремеев Д. Е. Турция в годы Второй мировой и «холодной» войн (1939—1990). М.: Академия гуманитарных исследований, 2005. * Киреев Н. Г. История Турции, ХХ век. М.: Инст. востоковедения РАН; Крафт+, 2007. Источники и ссылки * Что такое Турция? * Новости Турции.ru — Крупнейший информационно-новостной портал о Турции на русском языке * Лидия Сычева. Путь к Босфору Категория:Турция Категория:Государства НАТО Категория:Тюркские страны Категория:Страны у Чёрного моря